What She Doesn't Know
by nashvillefan12
Summary: How long can Deacon keep his illness a secret from Rayna?
1. Chapter 1

**I am so bad about updating these things but I actually have a few chapters in my back pocket that just need to be edited a little bit for this one... Enjoy!**

Rayna nervously shook trying to sip some of the hot coffee Teddy had retrieved for her out of the vending machine down the hall. The small waiting room inside the hospital held no clock on the wall making it seem like time hadn't moved in forever.

Balancing the coffee in one hand, she pulled out her cell phone to check it one more time. No calls, no texts. _Nothing._ Her mind was in two places at once. _Where was he?_

She excused herself, stepping out into the hallway where the buzz of the hospital consumed her. Doctors and nurses briskly walk passed her. A distance away were families carrying get well flowers and balloons to their loved ones. She could hear the sound of the elevator ding a few feet away as a petite blonde stepped off and headed towards the main exit. Her eyes took in it all and she blinked twice when they stopped at the elevator. Once her brain had made the connection, she picked up her pace as she rushed over to catch the blonde before she got out the door.

"Scarlett!" Rayna yelled after her.

Scarlett turned around, clearly shocked to see Rayna there. "Rayna, what are yo-" She paused, her eyes growing wide with concern as she focused on Rayna's hand suddenly gripping her arm tightly.

"Have you heard from Deacon? I've been trying to get a hold of him all day. He's not returning my calls or texts. Do you know where he is?" Rayna asked breathlessly as she started to go into panic mode.

She could see Rayna trying to read her inner thoughts and cursed herself for being the worse liar in the world knowing it was probably written all over her face. How did she not know he was here? How did she not know Deacon was fighting for his life just three floors above their heads? Scarlett wondered.

"I haven't seen him. Why? What's going on?"

Rayna let out a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves before she spilled her coffee everywhere. "It's Maddie. She got into a fight at school and hit her head. They're running a cat scan right now."

"Is she alright?"

Rayna shrugged. "She seemed pretty out of it but they say that's typical the first few hours of a head injury. The brain needs time to recover from the shock." Scarlett watched as Rayna bit down on her lip, contemplating asking for a favor. She knew Rayna was very independent and hated asking for anything. "Do you-do you think you could try calling him? He might answer if it's you. I think he's avoiding me since well-." Rayna's trailed off and the expression on her face turned to a sad smile.

Scarlett's heart ached for Rayna. God, she had no idea how her Uncle who loved this woman could lie to her. _Probably why he'd been avoiding._"Yeah, I'll give him a call. I'm sure he just doesn't have his phone on is all. You know how he hates those things."

Rayna nodded. "Thanks Scarlett. Oh and I heard about your friend, Will's wife. Is she okay?" Rayna asked her eyes darting towards the elevator assuming that's why Scarlett was there.

Scarlett frowned for a moment until it finally clicked. "Yeah." Scarlett nodded. "Yeah!" She said a little bit more convincing this time. Scarlett took a few steps back, she had already told enough lies she needed to get away before anymore came out. "Give Maddie a hug from me." Scarlett disappeared down the hallway as quick as she could.

##############

Once Rayna was out of site Scarlett hopped back on the elevator and headed straight for Deacon's room. She peaked inside where he laid sleeping. When she stepped inside, she found one of the nurses checking on him. "How is he?" She asked cautiously, bracing herself for the bad news.

"He's doing a lot better than he was when he first came in. We finally have his vitals where they should be."

Scarlett nodded. "Is he going to have to stay the night because his daughter was just admitted downstairs and-" Scarlett abruptly stopped midsentence when she heard Deacon stirring.

"We'll keep a close eye on him and see how he's feeling later this afternoon. It was probably just a side effect from his medication but we just want to be sure." The nurse explained as she glanced over at Deacon. "I'll be back to check on him in a little while." Scarlett nodded as the nurse left the room.

She walked around to the other side of the bed. Deacon's eyes were now opened. "What happened?" He groaned, loosening his stiff neck he'd been sleeping on.

"You collapsed again and I brought you to the hospital to get chec-"

"I mean with Maddie. Is she okay?" Deacon interrupted, concern filling his voice.

"Uncle Deacon, you need to focus on getting yourself better first. How are you feeling?"

He stared at her with those dark eyes she knew too well. "I'm fine Scar. I don't need to be here! You heard the nurse it was probably just a side effect!"

"But they don't know that for a fact." She argued, knowing it was useless at this point.

"Just tell me what happened to her!" Deacon begged.

Scarlett sighed, taking a seat next to the bed. "She hit her head. They're running a cat scan right now."

Before she could finish explaining, Deacon grabbed the blood pressure cuff that was around his arm and started to unvelcro it. The sight startled her knowing he was planning to escape. She sat up straight, her hands flying wildly in the air as they shook. "Stop! Deacon! You're going to hurt yourself if you get out of bed." She warned.

Ignoring her cries, he slid the blood pressure cuff off his arm and chucked it onto the bed. He reached his hand under the hospital gown and began to unsnap the heart monitor they had him hooked up to. The machines started to beep loudly. "Deacon, wait, please." Scarlett begged standing up to try to stop him but he continued unsnapping all the cords from his body and tossed them onto the bed.

He sat up, scooching himself to the side of the bed and getting his feet on the floor. "Get me my clothes." He demanded.

Scarlett stared at him with fear in her eyes. She didn't move. She was too afraid of what would happen if she did. "Get the clothes, Scarlett!" Deacon hollered. Scarlett nervously nodded with tears in her eyes as she walked over to retrieve the pile of clothes sitting in the corner.

She held them close to her body, shaking her head. "This isn't a good idea. You shouldn't be out of bed until the doctor releases you, Uncle Deacon. Please." She begged.

The machine continued to beep when the nurse walked in. "What is going on in here?" She asked pressing buttons on the machine to stop the beeping. "Sir, we need to get you back in bed." The nurse said unsuccessfully grabbing his feet to swing them back into the bed.

Deacon shook his head, not moving a muscle. "My daughter is right downstairs. She's been admitted here. I need to see her!"

"Well you're going to have to wait for the doctor to make that decision." The nurse explain trying again to swing his feet.

"Page him."

"Mr. Claybourne, we need to get you back into bed."

"Page the damn doctor! I'm not staying here any longer!"

"Uncle Deacon, you're not doing anyone any good by leaving. They're running tests on her anyways. They wouldn't even let Rayna in. All you would be doing is waiting down there." Scarlett said trying to calm him down.

Deacon shook his head. "I need to see Rayna. She's probably a wreck." Deacon said attempting to stand up but the nurse pushed him back down.

"I will get ahold of the doctor to see about releasing you early. In the meantime, the doctor's orders still stand."

Deacon's lip quivered trying to fight back tears. "But my little girl-"

The nurse nodded sympathetically. "I'll make a call to her doctor downstairs to see how she's doing and report back to you."

Deacon huffed. "Don't tell them I'm here."

"Patient confidentiality." The nurse said with a wink.

Deacon reluctantly slid back into bed and the nurse hooked him back up to the machines and left the room.

#########

He laid there staring at the ceiling, thinking about how worried Rayna must be right now. He wondered if she was alone. "Can you bring me my phone please?" Deacon asked calmly.

Scarlett nodded standing up and handing it to him. He scrolled through all the missed calls and text messages. As he read each text about their daughter his heart sank to his stomach, not being there for the two of them. He unlocked his phone, hovering his finger over Rayna's name. _What was he supposed to tell her?_

Eventually, Deacon hit the call button and heard Rayna's voice pick up on the other end. "Hey!" She said relieved to finally hear his voice.

"How is she?"

"She's still pretty out of it. We're waiting for the results from her cat scan."

He closed his eyes. Not knowing was the worse part. "I'm so sorry I didn't answer before."

"It's okay. Are you on your way now?"

_Yes, I'm already here._ He felt like saying. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright I'll see you then."

Deacon pulled the phone away from his ear and clutched it tightly in his fist. He turned to Scarlett with a worried look on his face. "We have to get me out of here soon."

**I thought if would be interesting to see how long Deacon could tip toe around before Rayna found out. Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always welcomed and I promise I already have a few chapters wrote out for this story. I'll try not to leave you hanging this time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! I told you I wouldn't leave you hanging so as promised...**

Fifty minutes later, the doctor reluctantly releases Deacon. The doctor tries to reason with him telling him "leaving the hospital is at your own risk and I would not advice it" but before he can go into detail with all the high stakes at hand, Deacon has already signed the paperwork saying he acknowledges the risks he's taking and shoves the clipboard back at the doctor.

He dresses himself, making sure to cut the hospital bracelet off his wrist before heading for the elevator with Scarlett.

When they reach the main floor, Scarlett heads for the cafeteria to give Deacon a moment to process everything and find Rayna.

Luckily, the waiting room is right around the corner and he spots Rayna and Teddy through the glass window. Rayna looks up at the pale, worried look on his face. He feels weak but his focus is on Maddie. "Hey, I'm so sorry, Ray." He says nearly out of breath as he stands in the doorway.

"It's fine. We still don't know anything. They just came in and told us we can see her." She stands, noticing the exchange between the two men, neither one wanting to overstep or piss the other off. Deacon glances at Teddy and Teddy nods for him to go first. He appreciates the gesture, nodding back and following Rayna to the ER.

The nurses recognize Rayna from talking to her earlier. "It's the last door on the left." The nurse says, pointing down the hallway. _Of course it is. _Deacon thinks. He shouldn't be on his feet for long he knows but he makes the trek down to Maddie's room cautiously walking a step behind Rayna hoping she wouldn't notice.

As the pair step into the room, Deacon could see Maddie was hooked up to the same machines that he was. He hated like hell to see her lying there hooked up to that crap. Rayna rushes to Maddie's side, pushing her hair back from her face. "Hey Sweet Girl, how is your head?"

"It hurts a little."

His feet began to feel feather-like making it hard to know if his feet were on the ground or not. Cautiously he gripped onto the nearest chair next to Maddie's hospital bed, propping himself up.

"You had us worried you know that?" Deacon asked. Maddie turned her head to face him. "I know but those girls at school were just being stupid so we started fighting and I guess I hit my head when one of them shoved me."

"You know violence isn't the answer. You should've walked away or told a teacher." Rayna reasoned, wanting to believe Maddie was still her little girl but with the look Maddie shot her way let her know it wasn't true.

"That might work on Daphne but I'm 15."

Rayna grabbed her daughter's hand and smiled. "I know but we just want to protect you for as long as we can." Her eyes lifting to meet Deacon's but she noticed he was now sitting in the chair with his forehead pressed against his hand. "Deacon?"

"Dad?"

His vision was beginning to blur just like it had the last two times he passed out. His eyes snapped shut. His fingers massaged his temples until his head stopped feeling like it was swimming.

A few minutes later, he felt a hand on his shoulder and could see Rayna crotched in front of him. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine." He watched Rayna giving him that look of concern, like she didn't believe him. He could tell she was about to protest and tell him maybe he should see a doctor himself but luckily for him that was the moment Maddie's doctor chose to step into the room.

"Well I have good news and bad news." The doctor announced holding Maddie's chart in his hand.

"The good news is you can go home. The bad news is you need to take it easy these next few days. I see this isn't your first head injury so you're going to want to be extra careful because the brain is very delicate. It can only take so much."

Maddie nodded.

"Should I let her sleep? I know they say not to let people with concusions sleep." Rayna asked.

Deacon looked over at her seeing the weary look on her face. He could only imagine the questions she would have for his doctors if she knew. She worried about everyone. She took care of everyone and he was damned if he was going to let that be him again. She'd already paid her dues when it came to himself.

"Yes, she can sleep. In fact I recommend plenty of rest over the weekend. I'll go grab your paperwork." The doctor said stepping out of the room.

#######

Deacon and Rayna step out of the room while Maddie changes. The events of the day had overwhelmed her as she let out a long, heavy sigh. "I don't know about you but I'm ready to get out of here."

_Indeed he was more than ready to get out of there. _

He nodded. "Yeah."

She looked over at him, studying his face. She hadn't forgot about the incident inside the room. She didn't forget anything that easily. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah just got a little light headed is all. Haven't been able to eat much since I got the news about Maddie. Probably should head home and get supper going."

"Sounds like a good idea. Maybe we'll see you tomorrow? I could use some help taking care of our girl."

As long as it was a relaxing day, he didn't see the harm in it. He knew Maddie couldn't do much in the next few days either so it seemed like a safe option.

"I'll be there. Tell Maddie I'll call to check in later."

With that said he walked out to meet Scarlett. He knew he had to get better. Rayna needed him and so did Maddie.

###########

On the drive home, he glanced out the passenger side window while Scarlett drove. She found herself glaring at him from time to time. The conversation between herself and Rayna replaying in her head. How could he face her and refrain from telling her, she would never understand which is why her opinion came boiling to the surface, no longer able to hold it in. "You know, you should really tell her."

"I'm not telling her a damn thing and neither are you."

"She thinks you're mad at her!"

"What?" Deacon asked turning his head to look at her profile while she kept her eyes on the road.

"Because of Luke and everything."

"You know that's not true but I'd rather let her think that. It's a hell of a lot better than the truth."

"That you still love her and you're protecting her?" It wasn't a question but rather a fact.

"Yeah."

Her foot moved to the brake as they approached a red light. She glanced over at him, her one hand loosening the grip she had on the steering wheel. "Would you listen to yourself? That's exactly what she did with Maddie. She was trying to protect you so you could get better. How is this any different?"

"I'm not getting any better that's how!"

The light changed to green and she positioned her focus back to the road. "You don't know that. Don't you think its better she finds out now before the chemo starts making you weak? So she can process everything and you two can have a little time together while you're still good?"

"While I'm still good? I couldn't even walk down the hallway to the emergency room without feeling out of breath. I'm not well and I'm not letting Rayna take care of me. She has enough on her plate as it is."

"She deserves to know! They both do!"

"I said no Scarlett!"

**Thanks for reading! Reviews always welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for leaving you all hanging longer than I expected! Hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

"Mom! Hurry up! The movie is about to start!" Maddie hollered from the livingroom where she sat curled up on the couch with Deacon and Scarlett sitting in the chairs beside her.

"I'm coming honey! Just give me a two more minutes. I need to get the cookies in." Rayna hollered back as she scrambled around in the kitchen with a cookie tray.

"Oven, oven, I need to preheat the oven." Rayna mumbled to herself, rushing over to the stove and pressing the bake button.

She wasn't a cook and she wasn't much of a baker either but she was pretty pleased with herself until she heard Maddie groan. "Ugh!"

"Sweetie, I told you two more-" Rayna started to say with her back turned to the livingroom.

"The power went out!"

Rayna looked around the kitchen clearly confused. The lights were still on. "What?" She asked walking into the livingroom, noticing the three of them sitting in the dark with no TV on.

"The TV just went out and I'm on bed rest. I can't play my guitar, I can't watch TV. What am I supposed to do, stare at the wall?" Maddie sighed with her arms crossed in her usual teenage fashion.

"That's weird. The lights in the kitchen are still on." Rayna replied.

"You probably just blew a breaker is all." Deacon said. He watched as Rayna looked at him like he was speaking another language. "I'll go downstairs and take a look. Do you have a flashlight?"

Scarlett grabbed his arm before he could get up. "Deacon, are you sure you should be-" She whispered real low. He nodded and stood as Rayna followed him downstairs.

############

They were both quiet, not sure what to say to each other as they descended the stairs to the basement. Neither one of them had been alone with each other since Rayna showed up to his house the night she called off the wedding to Luke. They'd always had Maddie there to ease the awkward tension or they'd make sure they were in a public place like the day before at the hospital but Rayna's basement as about as private as it got.

It was a tiny space, which surprised Deacon with the big house she had. Of course, the other half of the basement had been finished with carpeting and a den area for the kids to hang out with their friends but the room off to the side was a small space to say the least.

"It's right over there." Rayna pointed to the breaker box.

Deacon opened the box to assess the situation then stepped back next to Rayna.

"What?" She asked unsure of why he hadn't touched anything.

"Don't you think you should be doing this? You know, in case it happens again when you're here by yourself."

"No." She replied.

"Rayna, what do you think you're going to do if you're here with the girls and this happens?"

She shrugged, scrunching her face up. "I mean I could call an electrician."

Deacon laughed. "Come on. It's not that big of deal, it's just a switch." He stepped forward, shining the light on the breaker box again. "Did you turn the oven on by chance?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It looks like you might've just used too much voltage by having too many things turned on. The stove takes up a lot of the voltage."

She threw her hands in the air. "This is why I don't bake!"

Deacon spotted tiny labels for each breaker listed on the side, scrolling his finger down the side. It must've been something Teddy had done when he lived there.

"What kind of cookies were you making anyways?"

"Molasses." She replied.

He turned to face her abruptly. By the look on his face he had remembered. She should've known he would remember. He remembered everything. "I thought you hated molasses."

She slowly nodded. "I do but-" She sighed. "Nevermind."

"What?" He asked.

"I knew that you liked them."

The wheels were turning in his head, she could tell. He was slowly putting the pieces together and she knew he was onto her game. "So you made me a dozen cookies knowing no one else would eat them?" He asked confused.

Rayna tried to step around him to push her away towards the breaker box. "Can we just fix the thing? Maddie is probably having a fit without TV."

"Rayna, what would make you do something like that? I mean you know I'm here for Maddie right? You don't need to bake and make a big fuss for me."

"Yes!" She said with frustration behind her voice as she threw her head back. "I know you're here for Maddie. You've made that very clear, Deacon. I thought I could change your mind but I guess I was wrong. I should've known that baking cookies wasn't going to fix what I've done. I mean I get that I messed up. I choose Luke over you and that had to hurt a hell of a lot. You have every right to be pissed at me. I just thought the cookies would at least be a peace offering."

He sighed, taking it all in as he scratched his beard. "I'm not pissed." _I'm dying_. He thought to himself. "It's just not that simple."

She ran her fingers through her hair, pacing the floor. "Am I missing something here? Two weeks before the wedding you said it _was_ that simple! You told me you weren't letting go and that you'd _always_ love me. So what? Two weeks later when I show up at your doorstep to tell you I love you too, you've suddenly changed your mind? I don't get it!"

"Mom! Seriously, how long does it take?" Maddie hollered from upstairs.

Deacon's eyes met Rayna's. Hers were searching his, pleading with his for answers that he just didn't have the heart to tell her for her own good. His eyes scanned the floor, feeling the tears threatening to fall. He'd made the decision not to tell her for a reason, he reminded himself.

He swallowed hard, deciding not to say anything. He flipped the breaker, brushing past Rayna and heading upstairs.

**Thank you all for reading! I decided to write Deacon with good days and bad days. This chapter just happens to be one of his good days. :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for patiently waiting! Here's to a brand new episode tonight FINALLY! Thanks again for the kind reviews, favorites, follows.. This picks up where the last chapter ended.**

"Deacon, wait! I'm sorry." Rayna said running half way up the stairs and grabbing his arm before he could reach the top. She gave his arm a tug forcing him to turn around and face her.

When he'd come face-to-face with her she noticed how the color in his face faded into a pale, ghostly shade. The racing up the stairs, the sudden turn around, it all hit him like a freight train. That tired, faint feeling started to overcome him as he tried to grab onto the railing but missed it and his body went limp, sliding down the stairs on his back.

"Deacon! Oh my God! Deacon!" Rayna started to panic as she hovered over his unconscious body, bending down to pat his cheeks, anything to wake him up. Rayna glanced towards the top of the stairs. The door was opened a crack. "Help!" She yelled.

########

Upstairs, Scarlett and Maddie flipped through the movies on demand now that the power was back on, oblivious to the crisis happening downstairs.

Maddie's cell phone buzzed on the coffee table in front of her. She reached for it and smiled. Scarlett watched as her cousin's face lit up.

"Is that a boy?" Scarlett teased.

Maddie smiled. "Yes but please do not tell my mom!"

Scarlett bit her lip. She didn't like keeping secrets especially knowing she was already keeping the biggest secret about Deacon's illness from Rayna. "It's not that boy from the party is it?" Scarlett asked with a disgusted look on her face referring to the party she found Maddie drinking at a while back.

"Ugh! No!" Maddie replied without looking up, her fingers engaged in typing. "It's Luke's son which is why my mom would flip if she found out!"

"Some advice?" Scarlett asked cautiously, hoping to steer her cousin down the right road. Maddie looked up from her phone and nodded. "Don't get too attached. He may seem like a sweet kid right now but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Maddie rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She set her phone back down and sat back on the couch. "You know it's kind of nice having someone older to talk to."

Scarlett shrugged. "I'm always here."

Maddie picked the remote back up, glancing over her shoulder towards the door that led downstairs. "Do you think we should start the movie without them?"

Scarlett stood up. "I'll go see if they're ready."

#########

Downstairs, Rayna's whole body shook as she lifted one of Deacon's arms and began frantically searching for a pulse. "Deacon, don't you leave me now. Come on! Wake up!"

Her words echoed around in her head, recalling the many times she said them to him before but this time was different. This time she knew he was sober.

She heard footsteps above her head, knowing someone was close by. She just prayed to God it was Scarlett and not Maddie. "Help!" She yelled again.

The door burst opened and Scarlett flew down the stairs bending down over Deacon's body.

She'd seen the paramedics try to bring him out of it when she called them the last time and tried to recall what they did. She figured she should be an expert at this by now but she still panicked in these moments. "Deacon!"

"He-he passed out on the stairs." Rayna informed her as she stood up. "I'm calling 9-1-1."

Scarlett watched as Rayna started to head up the stairs to retrieve her phone then looked down at her uncle whose eyes were now opened.

"Rayna!" Scarlett said, waving her back downstairs. Rayna ran back downstairs hovered over him once again.

"Oh thank God! Are you alright?" Rayna asked Deacon who looked up at her.

"Yeah." He said, noticing Scarlett by his side. "Did I pass out again?"

Scarlett nodded. "Do you think you can make it upstairs now?"

He began to sit up with the help of the two ladies. They each grabbed ahold of his hand bringing him to his feet.

Rayna watched as Scarlett guided him up the stairs on one side as he held the railing with the other hand making sure to stay close behind.

#########

Once they got him settled on the couch with Maddie and they both stopped shaking, Rayna and Scarlett walked into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

While Scarlett spread mayo on the bread, Rayna sliced up tomatoes on the cutting board that faced towards the livingroom.

She kept a watchful eye on Deacon, seeing him return to his normal self as he and Maddie interacted while the movie played. It made her smile knowing he was okay but something just didn't sit right with her.

"Scarlett, can I ask you something?" Rayna asked still watching Maddie and Deacon from the kitchen. Scarlett continued putting the sandwiches together but nodded once Rayna looked her way. "Is it just me or does Deacon seem kind of off lately? I mean do you think there's something going on with him that he's not telling us?"

Scarlett froze, as she tried to refrain from making eye contact with Rayna knowing if she did she'd confirm every fear Rayna was having. "Uh, what-what makes you say that?"

"Well for one, he got light-headed yesterday at the hospital. Of course he said that was because he hadn't ate and then today. I don't know, I just think maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea to get him checked out even if he is feeling better now. He did hit his head pretty hard on the way down and he made it seem like this wasn't the first time something like this happened. That's just not normal behavior for Deacon, you know? He's not a diabetic so what's causing this?"

Scarlett placed the knife down, debating to divulge the truth. It was eating her up inside with all these lies but before she could say anything Rayna kindly apologized making it ten times harder for Scarlett to look her in the eye and lie yet again.

"I'm sorry. Maybe it's me. I mean he's done a good job of keeping his distance from me since the whole Luke ordeal maybe I shouldn't have asked him to come over. We got into a little argument downstairs and I probably stressed him out and it caused him to faint." Rayna said as she stepped closer to Scarlett, laying the tomatoes down on the counter beside the unfinished sandwiches.

"He would've been here whether you asked him to be or not. He'd do anything for Maddie you know that and you too."

Rayna smiled. "I'm not so sure about that last part but I know he adores Maddie. I don't know if things will ever be the same for the two of us but I still worry about him and I'll _always_ care about him."

Scarlett nodded, letting out a heavy sigh. She glanced in the livingroom where Deacon and Maddie were laughing at something funny that happened on the small screen then she looked back at the woman standing in front of her. "Rayna, there's something you should know."

**I'm so sorry for my short chapters, but hope to have more up soon! Thanks! **


End file.
